Artur Weasley
Artur Weasley (ur. 6 lutego 1950 r.) – czarodziej czystej krwi. Syn Septimusa Weasleya i Cedrelli Black. Mąż Molly Weasley i ojciec jej dzieci: Billa, Charliego, Percy'ego, Freda i George'a (bliźniacy), Rona oraz jedynej córki - Ginny. Brat Biliusa Weasleya. Głowa rodziny, która od pokoleń trafiała do Gryffindoru. Rodzina była biedna i nie miała za dużo pieniędzy na utrzymanie, z czego przy każdej możliwej okazji szydzili Malfoyowie. Ich rodzinny dom nazwany był Norą, która w ''Księciu Półkrwi ''części filmu została zniszczona przez śmierciożerców, m.in. Bellatriks Lestrange. Wczesne życie Artur Weasley urodził się 6 lutego 1950 roku jako syn Septimusa i Cedrelli Weasley. Jego matka miała panieńskie nazwisko Black, dlatego Artur był dość blisko spokrewniony z Longbottomami, a jego bardzo daleką rodziną byli np. Potterowie i Prewettowie, a nawet Malfoyowie. Rodzina Weasley od zawsze była uważana za zdrajców krwi. Artur miał dwóch braci, możliwe, że jednym z nich był Bilius Weasley, wuj Rona, który zobaczył Ponuraka. Do Hogwartu Artur uczęszczał w latach 1961 - 1968, został przydzielony do domu Godryka Gryffindora. Po pewnym czasie zaczął spotykać się z Molly Prewett. Kiedyś został surowo ukarany za to, że spędził uroczy wieczór z Molly. Woźnym był wtedy Apollion Pringle. Za czasów Artura w Hogwarcie nie wątpliwie panowala większa dyscyplina. Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów thumb|left|Artur wraz z małżonką Podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejów Artur poślubił Molly Prewett, która wkrótce urodziła mu siedmioro dzieci - sześciu synów oraz jedną córkę. Małżeństwo nie było bezpośrednio zaangażowane w działalność Zakonu Feniksa, jednak bracia Molly - Gideon oraz Fabian - byli jego członkami. Ogromnym ciosem - zarówno dla Artura, jak i jego żony - była więc wiadomość o ich śmierci z rąk podwładnych Lorda Voldemorta nazywanych śmierciożercami. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic thumb|Artur w księgarni esy i FloresyW 1992 roku Ron, Fred, George Weasleyowie polecieli fordem anglią do Surrey, aby uratować Harry'ego Pottera. W drugiej części Artur wdaje się w bójkę z Lucjuszem Malfoyem na Ulicy Pokątnej w księgarni Esy i Floresy. Potem czekało go dochodzenie w sprawie latającego samochodu ford Anglia, thumb|leftktórym Harry i Ron polecieli do Hogwartu. Miał też obsesję na punkcie mugoli. Najbardziej interesował go temat ''Jak mugole żyją bez magii. ''Dopytywał się Harry'ego o różne produkty mugoli np. o gumową kaczkę, elektryczność. Zadręczał też tego typu pytaniami państwa Granger. Na końcu roku państwo Weasley zostali wezwani do Hogwartu po tym, jak Bazyliszek o mało co nie zabił Ginny Weasley, a nie stało się to, ponieważ Harry Potter ją uratował. Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu thumb|Artur rozmawia z Harrym o BlackuW trzecim tomie Artur wygrał na loterii 700 galeonów i wyruszył na wycieczkę do Egiptu z całą swoją rodziną. Kupił też Ronowi nową szatę do Hogwartu i różdżkę. W tym roku Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu. Społeczność czarodziei myślała, że zrobił to, by dopaść Harry'ego Pottera. Artur i Molly w tajemnicy przedyskutowali ten temat, nie mowiąc nic Harry'emu, żeby nie wpadł w panikę. Jednak młody Potter podsłuchał tę rozmowę. Artur na peronie 9 3/4 ostrzegał Harry'ego, by pod żadnym pozorem nie szukał Syriusza Blacka. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia thumb|left|Na mistzostwach świata w quidditchuW Harrym Potterze i Czarze Ognia, Artur przybył do domu Dursley'ów, aby powiedzieć wujostwu Harry'ego, że zabiera Pottera na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Dostał bowiem miejsca w loży honorowej, w ktorej zajmowali miejsce ministrowie magii i inni, wyżej postawieni od Artura, ludzie. Pan Weasley zdobył te bilety, pomagając Otto Bagmanowi, bratu komentatora widowiska, Ludona Bagmana. Rodzina Weasley poleciała świstoklikiem na miejsce. Artur pożyczył od kolegi z pracy namioty, jeden dla kobiet, drugi dla mężczyzn. Mecz wygrała Irlandia. Po meczu grupa zamaskowanych czarodziejów zaczęła atakować magiczny camping. Artur, Bill, Charlie i Percy poszli zwalczać śmierciożerców, a reszta miała się szybko schować. To właśnie tego wieczoru na niebie pojawił się Mroczny Znak, co zwiastowało wszelkie nieszczęścia. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa thumb|Na Grimmauld Place 12W piątej części przygód Artur dołączył do nowo reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa, którego założycielem był Dumbledore. W czasie wakacji Percy pokłócił się z rodziną, a szczególnie z ojcem. Niedawno awansował na młodszego asystenta ministra. Percy myślał, że rodzina będzie zadowolona lecz Artur podejrzewał, że Korneliusz Knot chce mieć szpiega w rodzinie Weasley. Syn obrażał ojca mówiąc, że ten nie ma ambicji i że jest idiotą popierającym Albusa Dumbledore. Po tym incydencie Percy wyprowadził się szybko i znalazł mieszkanie w Londynie. thumb|left|215px|Artur zaatakowanyTo właśnie Artur pod koniec wakacji odprowadził Harry'ego na przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii w sprawie użycia przez niego zaklęcia patronusa w obecności mugola. Wtedy Harry pierwszy raz widział drzwi od Departamentu Tajemnic. Po rozprawie Artur był zaskoczony, że Harry'ego przesłuchiwał cały Wizengramot. Na krótko przed Bożym Narodzeniem Artur został dotkliwie pogryziony przez Nagini, węża Voldemorta, który był zarazem jednym z siedmiu thumbhorkruksów Czarnego Pana. Stało się to, gdy był na służbie, pełniąc obowiązki wobec Zakonu. Pilnował on wtedy drzwi do Departamentu Tajemnic i tam właśnie stał się ten wypadek. Przeżył on tylko dzięki temu, że Harry'emu przyśniło się to i szybko została o tym zawiadomiona Minerwa McGonagall, a potem Albus Dumbledore. Artur trafił potem do Szpitala Świętego Munga na oddział Urazy Magizoologiczne. Następnego dnia odwiedziła go cała rodzina, Harry, Remus Lupin i Alastor Moody. Artur był tak zapatrzony w środki leczenia mugoli, że wykorzystał szwy. Za to musiał wysłuchać krzyków Molly. Harry Potter i Książe Półkrwi thumb|left|Artur idący do pracyW tej części Artur awansował na szefa biura Wykrywania i Konfiskowania Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej. Jego praca polegała na wykrywaniu i aresztowaniu ludzi sprzedający różne amulety np. na inferiusy, dementorów itp., które wcale nie działały. Stało się to niesamowicie popularne, gdy powszechnie wiadomo było o powrocie Voldemorta i istotach będących w jego władaniu. Tę promocję otrzymał od Rufusa Scrimgeour'a. W tym samym roku Nora zaczęła być Kwaterą Główną Zakonu Feniksa. Więc prawie zawsze można tam było spotkać Lupina czy Tonks. W wakacje Nora stała się nie tylko siedzibą Zakonu, ale także, kuthumb|Boże Narodzenie 1996 przerażeniu Molly, domem Fleur Delacour, która była narzeczoną jej syna Billa. Nora później została otoczona zaklęciami ochronnymi z powodu pobytu tam Harry'ego. Artur, gdy wracał z pracy często przynosił wieści o tym, że ktoś zaginął, znaleziono czyjeś ciało, lub że kogoś porwano, zanim zdążyły one trafić do Proroka Codziennego. Tak było na przykład z Garrickiem Ollivanderem. Podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia do Nory przybył Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour oraz Percy Weasley, miał thumb|leftbyć on pretekstem do tego, aby Rufus mógł porozmawiać z Harrym. Chciał bowiem, aby Potter reklamował Ministerstwo. Harry nie zgodził się. W Norze tymczasem Percy nie pogodził się z rodziną. przez całe święta Harry próbował bezskutecznie wytłumaczyć Arturowi i Remusowi Lupinowi, że Malfoy ma jakiś związek z Czarną Magią. Artur nie chciał mu wierzyć, ponieważ przeszukał już raz Dwór Malfoy'ów i nie chciał robić tego po raz drugi. Niedługo po bitwie o Wieżę Astronomiczną Artur i Molly przybyli do Hogwartu gdyż ich syn Bill został ciężko zraniony przez Fenrira Greybacka. Leżał on w Skrzydle Szpitalnym gdzie opiekowała się nim Poppy Pomfrey. Artur i Molly martwili się, czy nie został on wilkołakiem, lecz Remus Lupin, który także się tam znajdował zapewniał, że tak się nie stało ponieważ Greyback nie był pod postacią wilkołaka. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci thumb|left|223px|Artur i Molly w 1997Artur brał udział w transportowaniu Harry'ego Pottera z domu jego wujostwa do Nory. Ważne było, żeby młody Potter był w Norze w dniu swoich siedemnastych urodzin. Artur leciał ze swoim synem Fredem. Nad Little Whinging rozpętała się bitwa. Przybyli Śmierciożercy. W trakcie walki George Weasley stracił ucho, a Alastor Moody zginął, zabity przez samego Lorda Voldemorta. W niezbyt miłych nastrojach po śmierci kilka dni później odbyła się impreza urodzinowa z okazji siedemnastych urodzin Harry'ego Pottera. Następną dużą okazją był ślub Williama Weasleya i Fleur Delecour. Podczas wesela przybył patronus Kingsleya Shackebolta z thumb|Artur z Ronemwiadomością, że Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour nie żyje, ministerstwo padło i nadchodzą śmierciożercy. Nastąpiła szybka akcja ratunkowa, podczas której Harry, Ron i Hermiona rozpoczęli swoją wędrówkę w celu odszukania horkruksów. W Ministerstwie Magii panowała władza Lorda Voldemorta. Niewielu było takich ludzi jak Artur Weasley, który brzydził się przesłuchań mugolaków. Artur i Molly uciekli do domu Muriel po tym, jak Śmierciożercy dowiedzieli się, że Ron Weasley podróżuje w poszukiwaniu horkruksów z Harrym. thumb|left|Artur podczas Bitwy o Hogwart2 maja 1998 roku nastąpiła Bitwa o Hogwart. Artur Weasley przyszedł do Hogwartu, aby wziąć udział w walce. Do Hogwartu przybył też Percy i przeprosił rodzinę za swoje zachowanie oraz dołączył do walki. Artur i Percy pokonali razem śmierciożercę, który był pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius - Piusa Thicknesse'a. Następnie Artur był świadkiem, jak jego żona Molly pokonuje Bellatriks Lestrange, oraz jak Harry Potter zwycięża nad Lordem Voldemortem. Cała rodzina Weasley opłakiwała Freda Weasleya, który zginął w bitwie. Późniejsze życie Po wojnie Artur i jego żona zostali dziadkami. Mieli pięciu wnuków: Jamesa, Albusa, Louisa, Freda i Hugo, a także siedem wnuczek: Lily, Dominique, Victoire, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne i Rose. Wygląd thumb|Artur w NorzeArtur miał rude włosy podobnie jak wszyscy Weasleyowie, chociaż od 1990 roku łysiał. Nosił okulary i miał niebieskie oczy. Był wysoki i chudy. Te cechy odziedziczyli po nim Ron, Bill i Percy. Najstarszy Weasley posiadal też gdzieś znamiona po karze, którą zafundowal mu Apollion Pringle jeszcze w czasach Hogwartu. Osobowość Artur w pierwszych częściach mógł być postrzegany jako zabawny, thumb|left|Artur i cud - londyńskie metroroześmiany mężczyzna. thumb|left|Różdżka ArturaArtur Weasley jako członek Zakonu Feniksa znał dużo zaklęć i uroków, potrzebnych do walki ze Śmierciożercami. Brał udział w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, w Bitwie o Wieżę Astronomiczną i w Bitwie o Hogwart. Był więć dobry w pojedynkach, czego dowodem jest fakt, że pokonał z Percym Piusa Thicknesse'a 2 maja 1998 roku. Artur używal też wiele potężnych zaklęć domowych. Do 1992 roku posiadał latający samochód Ford Anglia. Przerobił też motocykl Syriusza Blacka w 1997 rokuthumb|251px|Artur walczy - dodał kilka poprawek takich jak buchanie ognia i wypadanie cegieł. Mialo to uchronić Harry'ego przed Śmierciożercami. Umiejętności Artur posiadal dużo, umiał wypowiadać niewerbalnie niektóre zaklęcia np. Oculus Reparo, oraz wyczarować mówiącego patronusa. Oprócz tego posiadal umiejętność do transmutacji. Relacje Rodzina Weasleyów thumb|left|Rodzina Weasleyów w gazecie podczas wycieczki w Egipcie.Artur zawsze był postrzegany jako kochający mąż i ojciec. Ożenił się z Molly, którą bardzo mocno kochał. Weasleyowie byli ubogą rodziną, ale Artur prawie zawsze chodził wesoły. Z Molly rzadko się kłócił, te nieliczne przypadki to np. wtedy, gdy Fred i George razem z Ronem polecieli po Harry'ego do Dursley'ów. Zamiast bury, Artur prawie synów pochwalił, co nie podobało się małżonce. w 1995 roku powstał konflikt między Arturem, a Percym. Percy uważał, że racje ma Korneliusz Knot, a Harry kłamie. Jednak cała rodzina wspierała Pottera. W 1998 roku Percy zrozumial swój błąd i powrócil do miłych kontaktów z rodziną. Oprócz tej sytuacji, nie ma większych sporów w rodzinie Weasleyów.thumb|Rodzice Artura na drzewie Blacków Niewiadome są kontakty między Arturem, a rodzicami - Cedrellą i Septimusem Weasley. Prawdopodobnie były one dobre. Artur na pewno bardzo kochal swoje wnuczęta, a było ich dużo, aż dwunastu: Louis, Dominique, Victoire, Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne oraz Fred. Harry Potter thumb|left|118pxHarry Potter miał zawsze bardzo dobre stosunki z panem Weasleyem. Ten bardzo lubił go pytać o różne mugolskie sprawy. Artur niepokoił się o Harry'ego kiedy z Azkabanu uciekł Syriusz Black. Powiedział do młodego Pottera, aby nigdy nie szukał Blacka. Weasley jeszcze bardziej pokochał Harry'ego, kiedy uratował mu życie w 1996 roku widząc we śnie atak Nagini. Cała rodzina zresztą była wdzięczna młodemu Potterowi za to, że uratował życie już trzem osobom po incydencie z zatrutym piwem kremowym, kiedy to Harry w ostatnim momencie wrzucił bezoar do ust Rona. Molly powiedziała kiedyś, że kocha Harry'ego jak syna. Możliwe, że zwłaszcza po ataku Nagini Artur czuł to samo. Niewątpliwie Harry bardzo kochał Weasleyów ponieważ zastępowali mu rodzinę. Kilka lat po Bitwie o Hogwart Potter, ożenił się z Ginny Weasley, jedyną córką Weasleyów. Hermiona Granger thumbHermiona jako przyjaciółka Harry'ego i Rona spędzała dużo czasu w Norze. Robiła z Weasleyami zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej. Spędziła z nimi Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku. Tak jak Harry, Hermiona wychowała się u mugoli, dlatego Artur zasypywał ją pytaniami o świecie bezmagicznych ludzi. W przyszłości Granger wyszła za Rona Weasleya. Albus Dumbledore thumb|leftDumbledore byl największym czarodziejem wszechczasów, dlatego Artur i cała jego rodzina mieli do niego wielki szacunek. Należeli do Zakonu Feniksa, a Albus cenił Artura, dlatego, poprosił go o pełnienie warty obok Departamentu Tajemnic, kiedy napadła go Nagini. Było to zadanie niewątpliwie ważne. Artur był zawsze bardzo wierny dyrektorowi. Ufał mu bardzo mocno i uwierzył Harry'emu i Dumbledore'owi, że Voldemort się odrodził, więc wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa. Lucjusz Malfoy thumb|195px|Lucjusz MalfoyStosunki między tymi dwoma panami były bardzo złe. Lucjusz uważał Artura za kogoś gorszego, ponieważ był biedniejszy. Uważał też, że Weasleyowie są tak zwanymi zdrajcami krwi. Najważniejszym dowodem była bójka w księgarni Esy i Floresy w II tomie, kiedy Artur i Lucjusz pokłócili się na temat tego, co hańbi czarodzieja. Przed tą walką Lucjusz zrobił bardzo ważną rzecz patrząc na późniejsze wydarzenia - włożył stary dziennik Toma Riddle'a do sterty książek Ginny.Dziennik ten okazał się jednym z horkruksów Voldemorta, czyli przedmiotem w którym Czarny Pan ukrywał cząstkę swojej duszy, a który został zniszczony przez Harry'ego. Obaj mężczyźni pracowali w Ministerstwie Magii, dobrze się znali. Inni thumb|left|Hagrid miał zawsze dobre stosunki z ArturemArtur miał dobre stosunki z większością ludzi. Lubiło go dużo pracowników Ministerstwa Magii. Miał też poważanie w Zakonie Feniksa np. bardzo dobre stosunki łączyły go z Rubeusem Hagridem, który był zapraszany na wiele różnych imprez jak siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego oraz Boże Narodzenie. Wiele wskazuje na to, że Hagrid był znany w rodzinie Weasleyów już wcześniej, ponieważ znał ich w 1992 roku. Artur znał i przyjaźnil się z wieloma różnymi ludźmi jak Kingsley Shacklebolt, Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Nimfadora Tonks i Alastor Moody. Ciekawostki * Artura Weasleya gra brytyjski aktor Mark Williams we wszystkich filmach z serii o Harrym Potterze (oprócz Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny) * W filmowych adaptacjach Artur nie nosi okularów, jak to było w książce. * Pierwotnie postać pana Weasleya miała być uśmiercona przez Nagini, ale J.K. Rowling na szczęście zmieniła zdanie, stwierdzając, że był on jednym z niewielu dobrych ojców w serii. * Na początku autorka miała zamiar zamiast Syriusza Blacka uśmiercić Artura * W VII części gry na wideo opartej na filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I to Artur czyta testament Albusa Dumbledore'a, a nie Rufus Scrimgeour jak to było przedstawione w filmie i książce de:Arthur Weasley en:Arthur Weasley fr:Arthur Weasley ru:Артур Уизли Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Hogwartu